1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to emergency brake levers.
2. Problem to be Solved
School bus drivers are required to set the parking/safety/emergency brake each and every time a student is dropped off or picked up. Often, this requirement is not met due to the inconvenient placement of the brake lever in many existing school buses and the tension that must be overcome by the driver on a repetitive basis to apply the brake. The repetitiveness of applying and releasing the brake can also cause muscular injury, e.g. carpal tunnel. Even if the driver does apply the parking/safety brake at each stop, he or she is forced to divert his or her line of vision below the windshield with a tendency to turn his or her head away thus taking his or her eyes off the students, the safety mirrors and approaching traffic. This creates a substantial safety risk to the students.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel combination of an emergency brake lever and an extension handle that eliminates the problems discussed above.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel combination of an emergency brake lever and an extension handle that can be manufactured at reasonable costs.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art in light of the ensuing description of the present invention.